In general, when rendering supplementary information on or for charts and graphs, a processor must execute a plurality of preloading activities to support the rendering. The pre-loading of exhaustive and potentially relevant activities is expensive in computational terms and creates a cluttered user interface.
For example, consider a time series graph of a stock price over ten year period that includes a dramatic spike or dip, which calls an attention of a user. When the user selects the dramatic spike or dip, the processor renders supplementary information that may be relevant to a user's interpretation of the entire time series graph by pre-loading all relevant activities, which can span a year or more of time series information.
It is thus desirable to provide a mechanism for pre-loading activities at a reduced computational cost and for streamlining interface graphics.